A trip to the amusement park
by Kyouya1160
Summary: Tsuna and friends went to the amusement park. See what happenes there.
1. One the train

**Chapter 1- ****On the train**

Oh no! It's already 8pm! I'm late again!" Tsuna shouted. He came running down the stairs. Ping pong pang pong, Tsuna fell down. Reborn came and said" Tsuna, there is no school today, today is Sunday." While talking, reborn handed a ticket to Tsuna and said," I had called your friends to go to the amusement park."

Ding dong. Tsuna's mother came and opened the door. "Hello, 10th wanna go to the amusement park together?" said Gokudera making a handsome pose. " Oh, ok…" Tsuna had not finished talking, another voice came. " Tsuna, oh Gokudera is here too. May I join the two of you to the amusement park?" said Yamamoto. " Oh sure you may," said Tsuna yawning and going to change.

Tsuna, Gokedera and Yamamoto seated on a train. Yamamoto and Tsuna talked happily, smiling and laughing. Gokudera was angry, clenched his fist and shouted " 10th! Are we reaching? I'm so bored here!" Everyone in the train turned to Gokudera and Tsuna. Tsuna felt embarrassed in front of so many people in the train. Tsuna was thinking, oh no people were looking at me. I feel so embarrassing. One voice came out from the floor of the train "Tsuna, what are you suppose to do as their boss?" said reborn sitting on a small sofa. Tsuna was surprised and so to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Tsuna thought and knew what to do. He shouted" I'm sorry that my friend shouted loudly, I apologise." Gokudera was touched and said," 10th… thank you, you are great." Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn get down the train and went to the amusement park. Their friends were all there. Tsuna saw Kyoko and…


	2. Oh no! Hibari had beaten someone!

**Chapter 2- Oh no! Hibari had beaten someone!**

Tsuna was thinking, kyoko-chan! Whoa kyoko chan came here too. Reborn thank you.

"Hey, I can't wait to play! Lalala! shouted Lambo running towards the roller coaster.

"Hey! Wait for i-pin!" i-pin shouted. Gokudera was angry and Tsuna was shocked.

"Let's go and play." Said Haru.

"Ok!" everyone agreed. Hibari walked away saying," bored". Tsuna and Gokudera went to play bumper car. Yamamoto and reborn went to play the basketball machine. Ryohei went to the arcade and play fighting games. Kyoko and Haru went to a candy stall. Lambo and i-pin went to play roller coaster.

All of a sudden,"Arhhhhhhh!" a very loud shouting came from a corner of the amusement park! Everyone in the amusement park went to the corner and saw… 5people on the ground with many bruises over their body! Hibari was the one who had beaten the 5 people!

The people in the amusement park were shocked when they saw the scene. Tsuna was thinking, Eeh! Hibari! Why did Hibari wanted to beat those 5 people? Had the 5 of them made Hibari angry or what?

"Hehe, Lambo is here! Lambo is here! Whoa, people were here fighting. Youcan, I also can!" while saying, Lambo took out a grenade and threw it towards Hibari. Hibari hitted it back to Lambo and…


	3. Something happened to the track

**Chapter 3-something happened to the track**

Hibari hitted the grenade back towards Lambo, and… "BOOM!" a loud sound came from lambo! He was burned! "Gotta… stay… clam…" said Lambo and he smailed saying,"Yeah! I had made it! I had made it!" "Hem, childish," whispered Hibari.

The 5 person woke up and shouted,"Runnnn! Faster! We be get beaten again if we do not leave! Let's go, bros!" shouted one of the 5 people who were beaten by Hibari.

"Ok… let's all go and continue playing. Looking at these do not make any sense." Said Gokudera. "Arh? Oh, ok," answered Tsuna. Haru carried Lambo and i-pin.. Gokudera pulled Tsuna to the roller-coaster. Reborn, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru(with Lambo and i-pin in her arms) followed Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Hey 10th! Let's go play! They went in the roller-coaster seat getting ready to roll off, "hehe, Lambo is here to play too!" shouted Lambo loudly. "i-pin too! I-pin want to play too." said i-pin. Gokudera made an angry face, clenched his fist and said," stupid cow again." Tsuna donno what to say. "Be ready! Everyone seat belts on! We will get off in 1 minute!" shouted the machine operator to all the people in the coaster seat.

"Going off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and gooo!" shouted the machine operator. "Wooohhhoooo! This is sooo cool and fun!" shouted Gokudera. "Hehehe! Faster, faster, faster!" shouted Lambo with excitement. Arrrhhhhh! I can't take it, this is scary, thought Tsuna holding Gokudera's hand tightly. "Gokudera asked Tsuna,"10th, are you ok? You don't feel good. Never mind, hold on to me tight, I will be your right hand man, relax." "Ohh thanks, Gokudera," replied Tsuna. Thank you Gokudera, you are great, thought Tsuna smiling.

"Ziiiiii….." a sound came from the front of the roller coaster track. "Aiek! The track was broken!" said Tusna, shocked. Reborn took out the gun and pointed towards Tsuna and…


	4. The ending trip

Final chapter- The ending trip

Reborn pointed the gun towards Tsuna and… "Reborn!" shouted Tsuna,"I will fix the track with my dying will!" "Yeeeaaaarrrhhhhh" He jumped down the rollercoaster and took a tool box beside the rollercoaster controller machine. He ran on the track with his dying will and fixed it in about 3 minutes. Slowly, the flame disappeared. "Arrhhh! Am I standing on the track? Ohhhh no! Arrhhh! Help me please! Can…" he haven't finished saying his words, suddenly it came a sound,"zong, zong, zong, zong," the noise from the train of the roller coaster. "Arrhhh! Tsuna ran and ran and ran away and away from the train seat.

Reborn came and griped Tsuna's hand back to the seat. "Phew, that was scary," relieved Tsuna. A few minutes later, the train stopped. Everyone came down and saw Hibari. "Che, boring," and he went away. Tsuna was dizzy and so to Lambo and i-pin. "i-pin wanna eat bun," said i-pin. "Lambo-san too! Lambo wanna eat chocolate," said Lambo.

"Ermmm… ok." Replied Tsuna. They went to a candy shop and brought chocolates, buns and some drinks. They found a place and sat down. "Huy, I think we should be going home now, it is dark now." said Yamamoto. "Yamamoto is right it is time to go home," said Haru. "Ok, let's go home." Said Ryohei. "Whoa finally! It is chaotic today." said Tsuna. Reborn went off alone without saying anything. "Re-reborn," said Tsuna. Everyone got back home with happiness except Tsuna, he was tired.

They all got home and home sweet home.


End file.
